Heroes Rise: Light The Wick
}} "Heroes Rise: Light The Wick" is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on May 15, 2017. Synopsis Gordon discovers the weapon the Court of Owls will use to destroy Gotham, which leads him on a dangerous path as he tracks it down. Meanwhile, Kathryn and the Shaman reveal their next move to Bruce, and Ivy comes to Selina's aid.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/04/gotham-episode-318-light-wick-press.html Gotham - Episode 3.18 - Light The Wick - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot In Arkham Asylum, Barnes is escorted by orderlies outside the prison for transference. He uses his strength to break free, causing the orderlies to flee. However, he is confronted by Talon, who sedates him although he is nearly killed. All these events are watched from Tetch's cell. Barnes is brought to the Court where Kathryn has Professor Strange drain some of Barnes' blood. Lee shows evidence to Bullock, regarding Gordon's involvement in Frank's death, implying he may be involved in it. Ivy visits Tabitha to ask for Selina, discovering she is in the hospital. She arrives at the hospital and is told by a doctor that Selina's injuries are so severe that she will probably die. Back in the Court, Strange is revealed to be affected by the Tetch virus so that it can spread throughout the air. Meanwhile, Gordon takes a sample of hair from Kathryn's mask, sending it to Bullock. After receiving information from Bullock, Gordon finds Cobblepot and Bridgit waiting for him outside. He demands information regarding Nygma's location although Gordon negates his knowledge. Cobblepot gives him a phone in order to call him later. Gordon infiltrates Kathryn's house and finds a Wayne Enterprises access code in a drawer. He informs Kathryn about Cobblepot's suspicions and Kathryn reveals that with Gotham in the edge of darkness, and as such, they will unleash a weapon in order to bring out "their darkest selves". Gordon instantly deduces the weapon is the Tetch virus Back in the mountains, Bruce continues his training with the Shaman, who sends him into his parents' wake. He makes Bruce see the fact that he is still angry at his parents' death and in order to move on, he needs to let it go. Arriving at a lab, Gordon and Bullock are attacked by a man infected with the virus until he is stopped by Strange. Seeing they can't arrest Strange to risk the virus getting unleashed, Strange gives them notes and a vial of the virus compound. Kathryn then calls Gordon in order to meet him for a reunion. Gordon meets with Kathryn in a reunion of socialites where the plan to put a dispersal bomb with the virus. After Kathryn leaves, Gordon gives a call to Cobblepot to inform him of the bomb. With the time running out, he attacks Talon and after a fight, Bridgit arrives and kills Talon with a flamethrower, causing everyone in the building to flee. Ivy uses medicinal plants in the hospital in order to cure Selina's illness, who is hell bent on killing Five. Gordon finds Lee leaving the GCPD. After a final confrontation regarding Mario's death, she leaves. Cobblepot is kidnapped and jailed in a cell by the Court, reuniting with a shocked Nygma. Kathryn meets with Barnes, telling him that Gordon is a threat for them and orders him to kill him, deeming him a traitor. Barnes replies he's guilty and he'll be his "executioner". Trivia * The episode was originally titled "Fallen City: Meant to Be". References Category:Season 3 Category:Court of Owls Arc Category:The Executioner Arc